De Rusia a América
by YamiMeza
Summary: :UA: Un nuevo comienzo, una nueva oportunidad y un corazón que sanar... Después de todo, los cambios siempre son para bien ¿verdad? ¡Stasha!
1. prologo

**Por fin me anime a hacer una historia... solo había experimentado con puros one-shot (Tenia también otra historia en proceso, pero como la mayoría sabrán Fanfiction me los borro así que...).. esta es una idea loca así que no esperen cosas tan cuerdas. Empezamos n.n.**

* * *

_De Rusia a __América._

_By: YamiMeza._

* * *

El Crepúsculo rayaba en el cielo, los débiles y marchitos rayos de luz proporcionaban un ambiente extrañamente fresco, los colores Fríos y cálidos parecían danzar en el firmamento al ritmo de una música inexistente, luz y oscuridad parecían librar una batalla, empujar y tirar, el viento soplaba débilmente arrastrando consigo pequeñas hojas amarillentas, el mismísimo viento parecía acariciar sutilmente las copas de los arboles, el astro menor comenzaba ha hacer su aparición anunciando la noche, y de esta manera hasta el mas pequeño haz de luz se fue extinguiendo hasta solo quedar la oscuridad...

* * *

_-Lo lamento_… _Lo siento_… _Mi pésame_…. _Fueron unos padres ejemplares_… - Una tras otra de las personas presentes le repetían lo mismo, incluso algunas le estrechaba la mano a la joven, ahora todas esas frases hacían eco en su mente, recordándole el porqué estaba ahí. Miraba todo con una expresión neutra, no demostraba tristeza, enojo, amargura. La joven pelirroja soltó un suspiro en signo de resignación, aunque llorara eso no iba hacer que ellos regresaran, no importaba cuanto gimoteara, la habían dejado sola... Tal vez no estaba totalmente sola, aun estaban las "amigas" de la familia, _bah, son unas simples arpías, estoy segura que no tardaran_ _en intentar sacar provecho de la __situación..._

-¿Estas segura de querer hacer esto?- Una mano pesada en su hombro la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Si, no tengo nada que hacer aquí-respondió con monotonía en su voz, sin apartar la mirada de las lapidas recién puestas.

-tasha... huir no es bueno, no lograras nada con—

-No tengo nada que hacer aquí, un cambio de aires me hará bien- dijo en un susurro apenas audible- Ademas quiero ir contigo... ya fue suficiente frió para mi, realmente quiero conocer algo mas que esto... algo mas que Rusia- Finalmente volteo a encarar al hombre, pero aun su rostro denotaba monotonia.

La joven pelirroja y de orbes esmeralda apenas y sonreía ante lo ultimo dicho, realmente quería conocer algo mas que solo nieve, algo mas que solo frió, su acompañante un hombre de color, notablemente mas alto que ella y con un extraño parche que cubría su ojo izquierdo, asintió con la cabeza, conocía a la perfección la terquedad de la joven, sabia que lo que ella necesitaba era un cambio de ambiente, lo ultimo que necesitaba era quedarse sola en ese país.

-Vamos, ya esta oscureciendo y tenemos que salir de aquí- Finalizo el hombre mientras sonreía intentando suprimir el ambiente de tensión.

Salieron del cementerio, el hombre abrió caballerosamente la puerta del lujoso auto negro de la joven, volteo a mirar al panteón antes de irse por completo... -_Yo... los veré algún día_..- Medito unos momentos antes de partir por completo, ambos subieron al auto y partieron con rumbo fijo a la mansión Romanoff.

Al llegar la joven se tardo un poco mas en bajar del auto.

Cuando finalmente entro a la mansión fue recibida por los empleados de esta, recibiendo miradas llenas de pena.

Realmente el ver esa mansión no le hacia bien, tantos recuerdos se arremolinaban en su mente e inevitablemente hacia un viaje al pasado, el recordar tantos momentos, tantas alegrías, tantas tristezas.. A medida que avanzaba por la residencia, sentía que sus piernas le fallarían en cualquier instante, su rostro cambio notablemente, inmediatamente palideció, simplemente ya era demasiado daño, no podía seguir ahí, sentía que se asfixiaba, en cada habitación le parecía ver recuerdos, era un golpe bajo, sentía como el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones súbitamente, sentía una gota de sudor frió deslizándose por su frente y finalmente caer por su mentón, definitivamente no era sano seguir ahí, quería irse lo mas rápido posible, ya no importaba nada...

-... yo.. no...permiso..-Dijo entrecortadamente, mientras ponía una de sus manos en el pecho en un vano intento de regularizar su respiración y salia presurosa de la mansión, con rumbo fijo hacia el sendero que llevaba a un bosque.

La joven camino, por el sendero hasta llegar al inicio del bosque en donde se recargo en un árbol, sin duda la mansión si que era grande, tenia un estilo rustico, estaba constituida por cuatro pisos, con unos jardines preciosos, la fuente en el jardín principal tenia una escultura de el emblema del apellido Romanoff, cada sendero en los jardines tenia Pinos cercándolos, el sendero que conducía hacia el bosque era un camino muy poco transitado, ya que este estaba en el área sur.. Las únicas que visitaban el bosque era la Sra. Romanoff y su hija, era su lugar especial, Natasha sentía que era el único lugar que de verdad extrañaría, el único que valía la pena en esa casa vacía.

-Natasha... ¿Te encuentras bien?..- Una voz conocida la saco de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Co-como me encontraste?-Pregunto sorprendida, aun recuperándose de su colapso nervioso.

El hombre le regalo una de sus afables y extrañas sonrisas -No es raro encontrarte aquí... cualquiera que te conozca te buscaría en este lugar, aunque... ese no es el punto de esta conversación... aun no has contestado mi pregunta-

-Yo... me siento bien- Mintió la joven en un susurro.

-Vamos tasha... se que estas pasando por un momento difícil y se que puedes creer que nadie esta contigo... pero el tío Fury siempre estará aquí- Finalizo con una sonrisa, comprendía que la joven necesitaba cerrar ese capitulo de su vida, y lo mas sano para ella seria comenzar por asimilar el hecho, era una muchacha fuerte, eso lo sabia muy bien, pero aun los mas fuertes se derrumban.

-¿Quieres partir mañana a primera hora?-Pregunto Fury.

La joven solo atino a responder con un gesto de cabeza, no tenia ánimos de seguir conversando, tenia la ligera esperanza de que tal vez si se cambiaba de residencia eso aminoraría el hueco en su pecho, era un hueco que le dolía cada vez que respiraba, que le recordaba que _algo_ ahí faltaba, algo que se había ido, le dolía la ausencia de sus padres aun así eso no lo demostraría, ella era fuerte y ese evento no iba a cambiar nada.

Sin mas ambos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones mañana seria un largo día y tal vez no solo seria el inicio de una nueva vida si no que también podría ser el inicio de nuevas experiencias...

* * *

Los rayos de luz se filtraban por las cortinas molestando los ojos de la joven, quien perezosamente comenzó a despertar para así dar comienzo a su nueva vida. Sin dar mas vueltas al asunto se puso de pie a iniciar las actividades que tenia planeada para el día.

* * *

Se encontraba sola en el comedor de la mansión, degustando de su desayuno favorito: Tostadas con mermelada de fresa y un café bien cargado.

-Disculpe la molestia señorita.. ¿Desea que ponga su equipaje en la cajuela de la camioneta que la llevara al aeropuerto?- Pregunto una de las sirvientas de la casa después de realizar una ligera reverencia.

-Si, que las lleven lo mas antes posible, Fury ya se debió haber adelantado a la reservación de los boletos ¿verdad?- Pregunto interesada en el asunto, lo que mas le urgía era salir de una buena vez por todas de esa casa.

-A si es señorita ¿Desea otra cosa?

-No gracias... puedes retirarte.

-Con su permiso- Sin mas la sirvienta hizo de nuevo una ligera reverencia y salio por una de las puertas del salón en donde se encontraba el comedor.

Definitivamente el cambiarse de residencia le vendría muy bien, aunque no le gustara el motivo de dicha acción debía reconocer que la idea de cambiar de casa ya la llevaba considerando desde hacia ya muchos meses y de no ser por los recientes sucesos esto no se podría llevar a cabo. Desde que tenia memoria, ella jamas había salido de su país natal, jamas había ido a la escuela, siempre había tenido la misma rutina.

Siempre había tenido maestros particulares que le instruían en su formación académica, musical y marcial. Solo salia de la ciudad a visitar a parientes lejanos... Oh cuando la situación lo demandaba, pero jamas por voluntad propia o por simple diversión.

* * *

-¡Odio el aeropuerto!- exclamo Natasha un "poco" enfadada.

Ciertamente su vuelo se había retrasado 2 horas por el clima, vivir en Rusia no era sencillo, y desafortunadamente la paciencia no era precisamente una de las virtudes de la joven.

-Tranquila, pronto estaremos abordando el avión, y para mas tardar a las 3:00 pm llegaremos a tu nueva casa- contesto tranquilamente Fury en un vano intento de calmar a Natasha.

-¿Mi nueva casa?, Creí que me mudaría a tu casa-pregunto con un deje de inocencia.

Fury dejo escapar una risa ante la ignorancia

-Por supuesto que no, yo me mudare a tu nueva casa, como sabrás mi casa es un departamento, y en Florida hay excelentes penthouse y pensé que querrías algo mas que un simple departamento.

-Supongo que lo compraste con mi dinero- Comento con una mirada acusadora.

-Por supuesto que si... Y he de decirte que Phil no escatimo en gastos- Afirmo el hombre con una sonrisa imaginando la gran vida que se daría en la nueva casa de la joven.

_Pasajeros del vuelo 92, favor de abordar su avión, Gracias._

Natasha no tubo que esperar ni un segundo mas y gustosa se fue corriendo hacia su vuelo, hasta parecía que no llevaba encima dos maletas llenas de ropa.

- Estos jóvenes de hoy en día-Menciono Fury en medio de un suspiro de resignación al observar la reacción efusiva de la joven.

Sin mas Fury cargo su maleta y se dispuso a seguir a la joven quien para esos momentos ya debería de estar en su asiento esperando impaciente la hora de despegar.

* * *

Miraba aburrida por la ventana, al parecer el viaje no era tan divertido como lo había imaginado, el estar sentada, sin nada que hacer y la horrible comida de avión no ayudaban para nada, por suerte aun podía escuchar música en su Ipod. La música siempre la había tranquilizado, su genero favorito era el Rock y bandas como: Skillet y Rise Against, eran de sus predilectas y por extraño que perezca cada canción parecía relatar un capitulo de su vida.

Fury se había quedado dormido, por un momento contemplo a aquel hombre, desde que ella tenia memoria el siempre había sido amigo de la familia, ella lo consideraba como su tío, y lo mas curioso es que jamas lo había visto cambiar, para su edad el hombre se sabia conservar bastante bien, por un momento su mente divago en extrañas imaginaciones de Fury poniéndose crema antiarrugas y realizándose votox, debía admitir que aunque no compartiera lazos sanguíneos con ese hombre, de verdad lo estimaba, ahora era cuando se daba cuenta de que el era una de las pocas personas que la conocía bastante bien.

Su mente seguía perdiéndose en recueros del pasado..- S_i tan solo los hubiera convencido de quedarse un poco mas_..- Después de todo si ella los hubiera retrasado un día mas, tal vez sus padres no hubiesen muerto en aquel fatídico accidente... El que ella sonriera no significaba que lo hubiera superado, ese era un golpe del que tardaría en recuperarse..-_Huérfana_- Esa era una de las palabras que tanto surcaban su mente, por ahora lo único que le quedaba era adaptarse a su nueva vida... Tal vez el tiempo podría curar las heridas. Quizas Nick podría tener razón y a lo mejor el clima de Florida le ayudaría para ampliar su horizonte y asimilar lo sucedido.

La azafata había comunicado a los pasajeros de el pronto descenso del avión y una fugaz sonrisa en el rostro de Natasha hizo su aparición, la ilusión en su rostro era visible, ella jamas había salido de su país natal y ahora el estar en un ambiente completamente opuesto le causaba una sensación de alegría.

-Zzzzzzzzzzzzz- Fury seguía perdido en su sueño de una zanahoria bailando sexymente la macarena.

-Hey... Hey.. despierta- Natasha sacudía fuertemente el brazo de Fury en un intento de despertarlo y sacarlo de sus ensoñaciones.

-Zzzzzz... ¿he?... ¿Q-que paso?- despertó de una forma abrupta mientras se sentaba correctamente en sus asiento.

Natasha conteniendo una risa por el comportamiento del mayor respondió- ya vamos a descender.

* * *

Ambos descendieron de el avión, uno mas entusiasmado que el otro, y uno mas dormido que el otro. Caminaron hasta afuera del aeropuerto en donde se encontraba Phil Coulson, amigo y socio de Nick.

-Espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje- Comento con entusiasmo Phil.

-Por supuesto que si- Dijo Nick, que quien por su pequeña "siesta" había descansado perfectamente.

-De no ser por escuchar los ronquidos de Nick, todo hubiera sido mas tranquilo- Comento un poco disgustada la joven.

Sin duda Florida no podía ser mas diferente que Rusia, su clima veraniego sentaba a la perfección a sus habitantes, los cuales gozaban de un ligero bronceado, en ese momento la joven Rusa destacaba entre la multitud, ya que su forma de vestir no era la mas común, ademas su piel blanca llamaba la atención.

-Creo que debemos irnos- Comento abochornada la joven, quien ya se había dado cuenta de que la gente la miraba por su obvia falta de exposición al sol.

-Claro que si, su penthouse la espera- Comento Phil con su característica sonrisa.

Sin decir mas los dos adultos y la muchacha entraron en el auto de Phil, quien se encargo de acomodar las maletas en la parte de la cajuela.

* * *

Después de recorre media ciudad llegaron por fin a una de las zonas residenciales mas lujosas de todo Miami Florida, en donde se encontraba el penthouse.

Al decender del auto pudo apreciar que en realidad esa casa era una completa exageración, el pequeño penthouse de tres pisos tenia vista perfecta hacia la playa, el estilo jovial en su diseño lo hacia ver perfecto para una fiesta, en el primer nivel se encontraba la sala la cual tenia una pantalla plasma de 65 pulgadas, la cocina la cual estaba repleta de comida y helado lo cual agrado bastante a Natasha, el comedor era un poco mas pequeño ya que la cantidad de personas obviamente era muy reducido, y también estaba el cuarto de juegos, el cual contaba con una mesa de billar y otra pantalla plasma de 50 pulgadas con varias consolas de videojuegos (X-box y Wii) así como varios videojuegos de la preferencia de la joven.

En el segundo nivel estaban las habitaciones con sus respectivos baños y una pequeña sauna privada, en el tercer nivel de la casa parecía ser un bar, ideal para hacer una fiesta, ya que en este piso se encontraba una barra y una basta colección de bebidas así como también una esfera de discoteca en el techo y una inmensa pista de baile, por una extraña razón Natasha tenia el presentimiento de que Nick había planeado todo eso, en la parte trasera de la residencia tenia una piscina sumamente grande y profunda- _pff, como si no tuviera la playa a menos de un __kilómetro_- Pensó con ironía.

- Y bien.. ¿Que te parece?- pregunto con un tono de superioridad Fury mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Creo que te pasaste, quiero mantener un perfil bajo y esto no ayuda- respondió con toda sinceridad.

-Es lo menos que te mereces, deja de ser amargada y disfruta la vida- Respondió con un aire jovial Nick.

-No soy amargada- Comento haciendo un puchero.

-Anda, vamos... Ve a caminar por la playa me encargare de dejar tus maletas en tu habitación- Comento con una sonrisa Nick.

-Gracias- Respondió con una sonrisa de gratitud.

La joven se dispuso a salir a caminar por la playa y acostumbrarse al clima seria un buen inicio, conocer el lugar para ambientarse en el, seria lo mejor para conocer su nuevo entorno, así se dispuso a recorrer el nuevo lugar al que llamaría hogar.

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Ñaaaa, ya esta, es el primer capitulo, espero les guste es como una especie de prologo así que espero les guste.. obvio habrá continuación, las actualizaciones serán los miércoles o jueves, así que la próxima actualización sera el miércoles 2-04-14. Nos leemos.. dejen reviews y Gracias por pasarse a leer. **


	2. capitulo 1 No puede ser peor

**n**

**nOn**,** aquí esta el primer capitulo (ya que el anterior fue un prologo) , quiero dedicar especialmente este capitulo a elapink100, quien siempre ha estado comentando mis historias, y** **este**** va dedicado a ti hermosa n.n, gracias por comentar mis locuras que son producto de una buena dosis de Nutella, en fin, sin mas les dejo con el primer capitulo oficial de esta historia retorcida.**

* * *

_Capitulo 1:__No puede ser peor._

_De Rusia a América._

_By: YamiMeza._

* * *

Se escucho un sonoro portazo, seguido de un rayo poderoso que ilumino el cielo, el mismísimo firmamento parecía llorar a cantaros, las nubes bloqueaban el paso de la luz solar, y los relámpagos ofrecían una iluminación tétrica, en verdad que era irónico, hace 20 minutos el calor era insoportable y el sol irradiaba calor hasta su punto máximo y ahora parecía que al cielo se lo ocurría la idea de recrear el diluvio en una escala de 200% y como es de esperarse las calles estaban vacías, no había ni un alma en ellas, todos estaban encerrados a cal y canto en sus casas, y claro la única que en ese momento caminaba sobre lo que sería en un futuro si seguía lloviendo así la Atlántida era nada más y nada menos que nuestra bella y muy educada protagonista…

-¡CON UN DEMONIO!-una voz lúgubre invadió el silencio que reinaba en el penthouse.

_Muy educada…_

-Oh, veo que has llegado con bien-Respondió Fury, con su característico tono relajado mientras leía un periódico.

-Se puede saber, porque no me dijiste que justo el día de hoy un huracán azotaría la ciudad- Cuestiono la joven mientras se abrazaba a sí misma en un intento de recuperara el calor perdido, su cara estaba roja como el mismísimo fuego, fuego que parecía se le saldría por los ojos.

-No sabía- Menciono Fury mientras encogía los hombros con la mayor inocencia del mundo.

El rostro de la joven desencajo totalmente en una mueca de odio-confusión, una parte de ella se moría por saltarle a ese hombre y estrangularlo hasta que suplicara por su vida, y otra quería seguir indagando el porqué Fury seguía con esa actitud tan relajada –_Lo mato_- pensó de inmediato mientras en su mente pasaban las imágenes de el programa: "1000 formas de morir" y se decidía por cual utilizar.

Finalmente comprendió que el matar era un delito, además que Phil notaria la ausencia de su amigo, aunque en realidad desistió de la idea por la segunda opción, siguió caminando dejando un charco de agua a su paso hasta que…..

-¡Pero Natasha que haces!- Exclamo en tono preocupado Fury.

-_Al fin se da cuenta de que por poco me va a dar una neumonía, sabía que el tío Fury no era un desconsiderado- _En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa ante el último pensamiento.

-Estas echando a perder la alfombra, mira que es traída desde la India- Exclamo Fury al momento en que buscaba algo con que secar.

-O.O- La sorpresa en el rostro de la joven había hecho que se olvidara del mundo y solo podía pensar –_En qué lugar me vine a meter_.

-Oh, claro y tú también deberías ir a tomar un baño con agua caliente y cambiarte de ropa, te podrías enfermar- Menciono Fury en tono menos preocupado.

-Sí, eso pensaba hacer, gracias por la idea- Dijo Natasha en un tono sarcástico, mientras subía las escaleras y desistía de la idea de cometer su primer homicidio.

-Y bajas que quiero mencionarte algo importante- Se escucho en el segundo piso el eco de la voz de Fury.

* * *

Oh, sí, nada es más relajante que tener tu propia sauna, sentía como el calor estaba haciendo efecto y la llevaba a un estado de relajación absoluta, no mas Fury, no mas tristeza, no mas lluvia, no más problemas, ahora solo importaba ella, aunque fuese por un momento quería descansar, estar sentada por seis horas en una avión, soportar los ronquidos de tu acompañante, la mala comida del avión, llegar a tu nueva casa, explorarla, salir a conocer el vecindario y que el mismísimo cielo te vomitara encima para darte la bienvenida, no fue precisamente lo que tenía en mente para su primer día en su nuevo entorno. Sentía como sus músculos se relajaban y dejaban de oponer resistencia, su respiración era mucho mas calmada.

-_Rayos, Fury, quiere hablar conmigo_- Chasqueo la lengua ante el ultimo pensamiento, en su rostro se podía ver la molestia por abandonar la sauna.

* * *

Nick esperaba con infinita paciencia a Natasha, con la misma paciencia esperaba su pizza, tenia la ligera esperanza de que el repartidor se perdiera por la ciudad y llegara después de los treinta minutos, una sonrisa estilo el grinch se apodero del rostro de Nick ante la ultima idea.

Se acomodo mejor en su sillón de piel, cruzo sus manos por atrás de su cabeza y cerro el ojo, se disponía a disfrutar de la paz que reinaba en su nuevo hogar, no es que el se estuviera aprovechando de la joven ¡Claro que no!, pero debía darle cierta libertad y hacerle entender que no tendría tanta protección como la tuvo en Rusia y aunque sonara un poco cruel, ella lo tendría que aprender por si misma.

* * *

Finalmente había vencido su deseo de quedarse en la sauna y había admitido que tenia que ir a hablar con su tío, ahora que recordaba ¡No había comido nada, después de lo de su desayuno!, claro y es que quien comería el engrudo que hacían pasar por "comida" en el avión, aun tenia ganas de vivir.

Con hambre y cansancio solo se limito a usar una blusa de tirantes blanca, un short corto y una sandalias estilo griegas, no es como si tuvieran un invitado para vestirse adecuadamente, y el tío Nick, era de confianza. No había razón para usar algo formal y aunque la hubiera el cansancio no se lo permitiría al que no le gustara como vestía que se fuera por un cuerno, a ella no le importaba y repito NO le importaba.

Se decidió a bajar por algo de comer y terminar la charla para poder irse a descansar.

* * *

Escucho como la joven bajaba las escaleras y salio de su estado de comfort para darle la bienvenida con una sonrisa a la joven.

-Hola- saludo la joven con una voz cansada y su aspecto no parecía distar tanto a su voz.

-Hola.

-¿Querías hablar conmigo?- Se acomodo en un sillón grande enfrente del mayor.

-Si, pero aun no es el momento.

¡Esa fue la gota que hundió Atlantis! La joven no estaba para que le dieran largas, ella solo quería un emparedado y dormir.

DING, DONG

El sonido del timbre interrumpió el segundo intento de homicidio hacia Nick. (Bendito timbre)

-¿Puedes ir a abrir?- Pregunto con toda confianza el hombre.

La joven lo observaba incrédula, aun así no opuso resistencia, tampoco estaba como para discusiones.

-Hola, aquí esta su pizza extragrande de pepperoni con extra queso que ordeno- Al abrir la puerta es encontró con un joven rubio y de ojos color azul que le sonreía y extendía hacia ella la enorme caja que contenía el producto ya antes mencionado.

El joven vestía unos pantalones negros, una camisa color roja y una cachucha roja y de esta salían unos pequeños mechones de cabello rubio, el cansancio en su rostro era visible aun así el le sonreía.

-Ah, disculpa, pero creo que te has equivocado de casa, no hemos ordenado pizza- Menciono la joven.

Fury quien había oído todo desde la sala, se apresuro a correr hacia la puerta para detener que el repartidor antes de que se fuera.

En su carrera desesperada, ocurrió un accidente, no se fijo en el pequeño y minúsculo detalle de que había empujado a su adorada y "tierna" "sobrina", quien irremediablemente salio disparada hacia delante, en donde se encontraba el repartidor, cayendo encima de el.

Para suerte de Fury el había conseguido agarrar la pizza antes de que ambos jóvenes fueran a caer al piso en una escena un poco comprometedora y es que que había mas importante que la pizza ¿tu sobrina? pff, claro que no, la pizza es lo primero

* * *

El golpe no le había dolido, porque algo o mas bien alguien había amortiguado su caída, con trabajo levanto su cabeza solo para encontrarse con un par de Zafiros que la inspeccionaban meticulosamente, en ese entonces cayo en cuenta de la posición en que estaban, ahora si le importaba como estaba vestida, ella con muy poca ropa y encima de un muchacho joven no era la mejor imagen que podía brindar, un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas. Y con trabajo se puso de pie solo para dirigirle una mirada no muy agradable a su "tío".

Si las miradas mataran... Natasha si podría matar ahora a su tío, cosa que en las dos ocasiones anteriores no había logrado.

El muchacho se puso de pie y se limpio su uniforme, ambos jóvenes abochornados dirigieron su mirada hacia el suelo, notablemente avergonzados por la reciente situación.

-Aquí tienes, gracias- Extendió el dinero al joven, y Fury se metió corriendo a la casa.

-¡VEN AQUÍ Y NO HUYAS!- Exclamo la joven en un tono no muy amigable y con un sonoro portazo cerro la puerta

El joven solo se quedo perplejo ante la reacción de la muchacha, seria mejor irse de ahí lo mas antes posible.

* * *

El hombre se encontraba comiendo gustosamente, hasta que sintió una mirada asesina sobre si.

- ¿Que rayos acaba de suceder?- pregunto furiosa la joven.

-Le pague la pizza a Steve, ¿Porque la pregunta?.

El rostro de la joven se tiño nuevamente de rojo -¿Conoces al muchacho?- Pregunto indignada.

-Así es, tiene la misma edad que tu...¿Te había comentado que soy Director de una Academia?

-No.

-Pues ahora lo sabes, el es el capitán del equipo de fútbol, es un excelente muchacho.

-No tengo tiempo de socializar, ¿Que es lo que querías decirme?

-Bueno te acabo de contar que soy director de una escuela, y como director que soy, te he conseguido un lugar en esta, a partir de mañana, asistirás a las escuela- Finalizo con una sonrisa el mayor.

-¿Yo? ¿En una escuela?- menciono incrédula.

-Quiero que crezcas lo mas normal posible, y lo normal es ir a una escuela.

-Sabia que me enviarías a una escuela, pero creí que...

-¿Tendrías un año sabático? ¡Por supuesto que no!-Comento irónico Fury

-pero no tengo útiles escolares-Replico.

-Phil se encargo de eso.

-Pero el semestre empezó en septiembre y estamos a mitad de octubre.

-Soy el director ¿recuerdas?

Indignada la joven solo atino a girar sobre su talones, dispuesta a irse a su cuarto.

-Me voy a dormir...- Comento en un susurro.

-Que descanses- Finalizo Nick, mientras seguía comiendo -Las clases comienzan a las ocho.

* * *

No quería saber nada mas por el día de hoy, había sido un día MUY largo, había arribado en un país completamente opuesto, el cielo la había vomitado, descubrió el lado oscuro de su tío, termino en una situación muy incomoda con un joven desconocido y ahora se enteraba de que iría a una escuela, definitivamente No puede ser peor.

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Oh, si les he traído el siguiente capitulo por adelantado, porque la siguiente semana estaré ocupada y no se si pueda actualizar, en fin, gracias a todos aquellos que han comentado y agregado a favoritos, gracias también a aquellos indefinidos, indefinidas, anónimos y anónimas que leen y no dejan review, gracias de todas formas.**

**Gracias por pasarse a leer**


	3. Capitulo 2 Si puede ser peor

**Nuevo capitulo...**

* * *

_Si puede ser peor._

_De Rusia a América._

_By: YamiMeza._

* * *

La brisa matutinal se filtraba ampliamente por los grandes vitrales de la habitación, los rayos del sol se posaban sutilmente en la piel de la joven dándole un aspecto de porcelana, el ambiente era cálido como cualquier día en la ciudad, ciertamente la lluvia había refrescado, aun así la presencia del astro mayor había borrado toda evidencia de la torrencial tormenta, el viento soplaba solemnemente, el cielo era azul y sin nube alguna que bloqueara la luz, si, era uno de esos días hermosos en lo que nada y repito nada te podría arruinar el día a no ser claro que te llames Natasha Romanoff…..

Un sonoro portazo despertó a nuestra bella protagonista quien irremediablemente termino cayendo de bruces al suelo, aun adormilada dirigió su vista hacia el objeto de sus pesadillas… su adorable tío.

-¡Levántate y brilla!, bella durmiente que hoy vas a la escuela- Exclamo con entusiasmo el mayor, mientras en su mano portaba platillos de batería listos por si su adorada sobrina no deseaba despertarse.

-En cinco años me levanto- expreso con sueño la joven mientras aun en el suelo tiraba de su sabana para taparse y quedarse profundamente dormida.

De nuevo un ruido molesto termino por agotar la poca paciencia de la joven quien no tuvo otra opción más que sentarse en el suelo a dirigir (de nuevo) una mirada de odio a Nick.

-Tienes una hora para arreglarte, la escuela inicia a las ocho- Sin más el hombre cruzo a gran velocidad la puerta para dirigirse a la cocina en donde seguramente tendría listo el desayuno.

Y como siempre, la pelirroja no tuvo más opción que levantarse, después de realizar semejante sacrificio de salir de su sueño (si no lo sabré yo), se metió en la ducha a quitarse todo rastro cansancio, salió del baño para toparse con una pregunta que no había formulado ni esa mañana ni la noche anterior ¡¿En dónde estaba el maldito uniforme?!, se supone que Fury era director de una Academia, por lo tanto tenían uniforme.

Y como chica inteligente que era, lo primero que hizo fue abrir su closet, y lo primero que miro fue el dichoso uniforme: una falda negra que seguramente le quedaría por encima de la rodilla, una camisa manga larga blanca, chaleco negro, corbata roja, calcetas negras y calzado escolar; Si bien no era precisamente lo que tenía en mente como un uniforme escolar era algo digno, contando que ella jamás había utilizado uniforme, su vida escolar en Rusia era muy diferente, solía entrar en la biblioteca en donde ya la esperaba su maestro y le impartía todas las clases, jamás había estado en un aula, ni compartido asiento con alguien más, nunca había tenido que levantar la mano para responder ya que obviamente cada pregunta iba dirigida a ella, sin duda alguna las experiencias que viviría serian completamente nuevas.

Y por primera vez tuvo la esperanza de que quizás no le iría tan mal, desde que había llegado a ese país no había recibido mas que malas y bochornosas experiencias.

* * *

El hombre disfrutaba de se desayuno armoniosamente, devorando todo a su paso, si, definitivamente vivir con la joven no era mala idea.

Solo esperaba que ella encontrara satisfactoria la nueva escuela, la Academia "Shield" era reconocida por el alto rendimiento de sus estudiantes y desde luego que era muy bien reconocida por el equipo de Fútbol quien había logrado ganar varios torneos. Si tasha se involucraba rápidamente en la escuela tal vez podría ser porrista, la condición física de la joven se lo permitiria fácilmente, aun así estaba mas preocupado por la situación social de su sobrina, ella rara vez había convivido con jóvenes de su edad y lo mas probable es que no supiera como comportarse con sus compañeros de aula, pero debía ser paciente, tal vez no le fuera tan mal a su sobrina.

Así sin mas que pensar se dedico a terminar su desayuno y en menos de lo que canta un gallo acabo completamente con tres hot cakes, dos huevos revueltos tres trozos de tocino y dos tazas de café bien cargado. Terminando de devorar en un tiempo récord su pequeño aperitivo se sobo suavemente su estomago y sonrió satisfactoriamente.

Inmediatamente escucho cuando la joven bajaba las escaleras con su uniforme ya puesto y su mochila preparada, no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa imagen, si bien muchas veces se llevaba un poco pesado con su sobrina, la idea de estar viviendo juntos en una casa y llevarla a la escuela le hacia imaginarse una imagen diferente, como padre e hija.

-Hola- Saludo de buenas la joven- ¿Que hay de desayunar?

-Buenos días, para el día de hoy, hay huevos revueltos y jugo de naranja.

La joven no tuvo que escuchar mas para sentarse a la mesa y devorar con salvajismo el desayuno, ya que la noche anterior no había cenado por culpa del "incidente", y sin duda tenia mucha hambre. Terminando su desayuno sonrió satisfactoriamente al igual que si tío.

-Y ¿En que semestre voy a ir?

-Tienes 16 ¿Cierto?

-Si, creí que ya sabias eso.

-Por supuesto que ya lo sabia, soy Nick Fury-Comento con un aire se superioridad mientras alzaba sus brazos en señal de autosuficiencia.

La joven rodó hastiada los ojos, siempre había sabido que su tío era un poco... como decirlo, ¿Egocéntrico?, no, tal vez la palabra que mejor definiría a Fury seria Orgulloso, y es que nada haría que el autoestima de Fury se viera afectado, Natasha se retiro del comedor a realizar las pocas actividades que un le faltaban por hacer.

* * *

-¿No crees que se mire mal que llegue contigo en mi primer día?-Pregunto interesada la joven, mientras miraba por la ventana el recorrido desde su casa hasta la academia.

-No te puedo permitir que manejes, y aunque pudieras no sabes en donde se encuentra la academia.

La joven soltó un suspiro de resignación, llegar en el auto del director no era lo que tenia en mente para su primer día en la escuela, pero ¿Cuando las cosas sucedían como ella lo tenia en mente? Respuesta fácil: Nunca, dándose cuanta de su realidad sonrió como tonta al pensar que no había persona con mas mala suerte que ella.

-Llegamos-Anuncio Fury al tiempo que apagaba el auto y sonreía maquiavelicamente.

-O.O- La joven no pudo evitar sorprenderse, no por el aspecto de la academia, claro que no era por eso, si no mas bien en donde se había estacionado su tío, pues ciertamente se había estacionado justo enfrente de un gran grupo de jóvenes a los cuales Natasha reconoció como el típico grupo de los "populares", si las tantas películas que había visto eran ciertas, estaba segura de que su vida social estaba arruinada, pues según esas películas a nadie le agradaba la familia de el director o maestros.

-¿No vas a salir del auto?-Le cuestiono su tío quien tomo su portafolios para salir del automóvil.

-¿Esto es en serio?-Pregunto indignada la joven.

-¿El que?- Respondió con inocencia.

Al ver la negativa de su tío quien obviamente había hecho eso a propósito comprendió que: Como siempre no tendría otra opción, así que se dispuso a bajarse del auto, pero no bajaría como una tímida novata, oh no, ella era Natasha Romanoff. Contuvo las ganas (de nuevo) de asesinar a su tío y se dispuso a bajar de el "bendito" automóvil (Notese el sarcasmo).

* * *

Incomodidad, esa es la palabra que mas definiría la sensación que justo ahora experimentaba nuestra protagonista, y es que ser el objeto de vista de todos, era algo ciertamente fastidioso.

Los estudiantes de esa dichosa academia no eran para nada discretos, y es que ni siquiera se tomaban la molestia de realizar sus comentarios en voz baja, claramente podía escuchar comentarios como "¿Quien es esta?", "Escuche que se bajo del auto del director", "¿Es la que acaba de entrar con influencias?", "Mira que par de piernas", basta decir que por un momento considero dejar sin descendencia al sujeto que había realizado el ultimo comentario y al final (como siempre) termino desistiendo de la idea.

Justo ahora se dirigía a la oficina de "Prefectura", para que le diesen el horario y le asignaran el aula, si bien estaba emocionada, pero no tanto como para darlo a conocer, prefería mantener un perfil bajo, aunque claro llegando todos los días en el auto del director no estaba segura de conseguirlo.

TOCK... TOCK

Se escucho el golpe de los nudillos contra la rustica madera de la puerta de la oficina.

-Adelante- Se escucho una voz de mujer.

Preparo su mejor sonrisa y tras suspirar profundamente giro la perilla de la puerta, lista para todo.

Equivocación, definitivamente no estaba preparada para todo, pues lo ultimo que esperaba era encontrarse con una momia sentada enfrente de un escritorio, las arrugas surcaban todo el rostro de la anciana, la piel era casi de un color verdoso, tenia una nariz enorme y un gran grano aun lado de esta, sus lentes de anciana estaban mas grandes que su cabeza, tenia maquillaje en exceso pues su labial rojo carmesí sobresalía bastante bien en sus curtidos labios, en lugar de haberse aplicado rubor en las mejillas (si es que lo que tenia ahí eran mejillas) mas bien parecía que se había reventado un tomate, la sombra morada sobre sus parpados terminaban de darle a Natasha material para contarle a su psicólogo durante 15 años.

-Muy bien jovencita-Hablo con un tono de voz bastante chillón mientras se acomodaba sus gigantescos lentes-Veamos a que salón te asignare, toma asiento por favor.

-S-si- En este momento lo único que podía hacer era tartamudear, en su vida, jamas se había imaginado que existían seres humanoides en peligro de extinción.

-mmmmmmmmmm- La anciana seguía con su dedo largo y huesudo la amplia lista de salones de la academia- si, aquí estarás bien- La anciana levanto la cabeza con una amplia sonrisa lo cual provoco un hormigueo en la columna de Natasha- Estarás en el salón 3A, ten aquí esta el horario que te toca en este semestre- La señora le alcanzo una hoja de papel en donde se supone debería estar el horario.

-Gracias-Sin mas se dedico a salir a toda prisa de esa oficina, lo ultimo que deseaba era seguir ahí, no quería seguir respirando el mismo aire que esa señora, tal vez su condición era infecciosa.

* * *

Caminaba presurosa por los pasillos de la academia en busca de la dichosa aula 3A, y como un milagro del cielo al final del pasillo se vislumbraba el tan famoso salón, sin mas se dispuso a por fin entrar en el.

TOCK TOCK

De nuevo el sonido de unos nudillos golpeando la puerta interrumpió el silencio en el pasillo, la perilla comenzó a girar hasta que la puerta se abrió y delante de Natasha quedo una señora de aproximadamente 28 años, rubia y ojos verdes.

-Buenos días, ¿Que deseas?- pregunto en un tono no tan amable.

A Natasha no le gusto el tono en que la maestra le dirigio la palabra así que solo se limito a dedicarle una mirada desafiante y a extenderle la boleta de inscripción.

-Oh, si... Me dijeron que vendrías, pasa- La mujer al leer la boleta de inscripción abrió los ojos sorprendida y abrió completamente la puerta indicándole que pasara.

-A ver muchachos, silencio que tengo que hacer un anuncio importante-Llamo la atención la maestra- Tenemos una nueva compañera, preséntate por favor.

-Mi nombre es Natasha Romanoff, tengo 16 años y soy de Rusia- Comento la joven con un ligero acento ruso que raspaba suavemente su garganta.

-Bien, Natasha, puedes tomar asiento aun lado de... Steve, si, es el único asiento disponible-Comento la maestra mientras volvía a sentarse en su escritorio dando por finalizadas las formalidades.

Al escuchar el nombre de su compañero de asiento el alma se le fue a los pies a la joven, ¿No podía ser el mismo Steve? ¡¿Verdad?!, camino por el pasillo que conducía hacia el único asiento disponible, al llegar tomo su lugar y se dio cuenta de que su compañero de asiento aun no sabia de su presencia, ciertamente el joven estaba muy ocupado dormido encima de sus cuadernos.

* * *

La clase transcurría "normal", no es que ella tuviera gran experiencia en las clases pero según ella todo estaba normal, claro siempre estaban los compañeros que volteaban a verla y después se volteaban a hacer comentarios.

Fácilmente se pudo dar cuenta de que la clase era de Física, era un tema muy conocido para ella, así que solo se limitaba a observar por la ventana sin prestarle atención a la clase hasta que...

-Natasha defina por favor que es: "Magnitud Física fundamental"-Alzo la voz la maestra ante la actitud de desinterés de la aludida.

-Es aquella que aparece en la caracterización de un sistema físico con independencia de la teoría física general elegida. Los sistemas físicos presentan cambios a lo largo del tiempo y tienen localización en el espacio. Debido a que los sistemas físicos presentan esas características de localización en el espacio y evolución en el tiempo se les pueden asignar magnitudes físicas relacionadas con simetrías asociadas a la geometría del espacio y el tiempo- Comento con un aire de superioridad al haber definido correctamente el concepto.

-Bien continuemos con la clase- La maestra volvió hacia el pizarron a continuar con la clase, y ella también volvió a ver por la ventana, se dio cuenta de que unos ojos azules la miraban con sorpresa.

-Ho-hola- saludo tímidamente el muchacho.

-Hola- saludo con una sonrisa la joven a su compañero.

-¿Como te llamas?- Pregunto con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Me llamo Natasha, he de suponer que te llamas Steve, ¿Cierto?

-Si- Respondió con una sonrisa amable y cautivadora- Que bueno que la maestra no se dio cuenta de mi siesta, anoche tuve una experiencia muy...-Parecía que le habían cortado el habla, pues el chico abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y un rubor aun mas fuerte se apodero de sus mejillas, recordando lo que había pasado y el aspecto de la joven de la noche anterior que casualmente era exactamente igual a Natasha.

Parecía que una nube oscura acababa de formarse entre ellos dos, ambos estaban abochornados e intentaban inútilmente en articular palabra, pero estas se negaban a salir aumentando el ambiente de tensión.

-Se que no es la mejor primera impresión que te pude haber dado ¿Que te parece si empezamos de nuevo y olvidamos lo sucedido?-Comento con una sonrisa y un ligero rubor rosa la joven.

-Si- Respondió con un aire mas calmado, el joven se quedo sorprendido ante lo hermosa que se veía Natasha, sonriendo de esa forma y con ese tenue rubor en sus mejillas de verdad que era adorable.

-¿Vives con el director Fury?

-Es como mi tío, me mude a Miami por razones personales.

-¿Te mudaste? ¿De donde eres?-Pregunto interesado

-Creí que ya lo habías notado por mi acento

-¡¿Eres de Rusia?!

-Así es- la pelirroja se limito ha asentir, le resultaba gracioso ver a Steve pasar por tantos estados de animo en una conversación.

La charla continuo entre cuchicheos, risas y miradas cómplices, sin saber que con cada gesto se iban acercando mas y mas... hasta que..

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

**JAR JAR JAR, les dejo en la ****intriga... ¿Quieres mas? Pues avisen con reviews... Gracias a los que dejan review... Ns leemos**


	4. Chapter 3 ¿Amigos?

**Lamento la tardanza de verdad pero ya por fin salí de vacaciones... espero que la tardanza no se vuelva a repetir, en fin.. disfruten de este nuevo capitulo, gracias a los que comentan.**

* * *

_¿Amigos?_

_De Rusia a América._

_By:YamiMeza._

* * *

Nada… precisamente eso era los que los rodeaba, ese era su entorno, ¿Alguna vez te ha pasado que estas tan distraído(a) que pierdes la noción del tiempo?, pues bueno eso era justo lo que les había pasado a nuestros protagonistas, el aula sola, aun en sus respectivos asientos, aun en la misma posición en la que habían estado platicando desde hace... ¿Desde cuándo estaban platicando?, bah, siquiera sabían cuanto tiempo habían estado manteniendo el contacto visual. Pero había algo que si sabían….. ¡LA QUE SE LES IBA A ARMAR!, de la misma forma que un rayo surca el cielo, ambos jóvenes guardaron su material y salieron corriendo del salón, y se dirigieron a la siguiente clase que "casualmente" también les tocaba juntos. (joder que casualmente ni que nada, soy yo la de las ideas...)

Llegaron agitados pues correr por los pasillos de la academia no era fácil, habían pasado 15 minutos después de que se acabara la "Fascinante" clase de Física, Steve se dispuso a tocar la puerta cuando una conocida voz llamo su atención….

-¡Hey cap….. yo que tu no haría eso!

Steve quien ya tenía la mano alzada y a unos pocos centímetros de que esta hiciera contacto con la madera atino a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y bajar su mano con lentitud, sabía lo que se avecinaba y definitivamente no era bueno, ya veía venir las bromas, el egocentrismo, las burlas y demás cosas ridículas que solo una persona en el mundo podría hacer….

-Hola Tony- contesto encarándolo con una sonrisa forzada mientras hacia el vano intento de ocultar a Natasha con su cuerpo poniéndose delante de ella.

La sonrisa de satisfacción de Tony definitivamente no aseguraba la tranquilidad del joven rubio.

-Y… ¿No me vas a presentar a tu amiga?-Pregunto el joven moreno y de ojos color cafes con bastante interés.

-Eee…a-amm , si claro, Natasha te presento a Tony, es un viejo amigo-Comento casi entre dientes Steve –Tony te presento a Natasha, es nueva acaba de entrar hoy y si nos permites ya vamos retrasados en la clase, con permiso- El joven rubio tomo de la mano a la pelirroja para entrar juntos al salón sin darles tiempo de intercambiar un saludo a los recién presentados.

Al joven moreno le dio gracia ver a Steve con tanta prisa... oh benditos aquellos los que son dotados con un cerebro troll.

-No deberías hacer eso- Comento con superioridad Tony.

-¿Por qué no lo haría?- Pregunto el oji-azul dándole la espalda a el moreno mientras aun sujetaba la mano de la joven.

-La maestra no vino-Comento con una sonrisa enorme –Se enfermo así que podemos saltarnos esta sesión.

-¿Podemos?, tú no estás en esta clase ahora- Comento con picardía el rubio.

-Soy un Stark, puedo hacer lo que quiera; Ahora vamos preciosura, te daré un recorrido por la academia- Dicho esto Stark rompió el agarre de el rubio y la pelirroja y paso su brazo por los hombros de Natasha atrayéndola a él hasta quedar en una peligrosa distancia.

Cosa que no pareció graciosa a Steve.

Natasha quien hasta ahora había estado inactiva en la conversación, sonrió con malicia y manteniendo contacto visual con el moreno comento tajante -¿Por qué querría estar contigo?

CRASH…. El ego del moreno se estrello en el suelo desquebrajándose en millones de pedazos.

-No digas eso, todas quieren estar conmigo- Rápidamente el joven se recupero y volvió a su rol de conquistador.

-Pues yo no- Separándose bruscamente del joven volvió a un lado del rubio y ahora ella tomándolo de la mano abandonaron el pasillo. Dejando a un desconcertado Tony.

* * *

El Jamas había visto que una mujer se resistiera a Tony, ni siquiera las maestras quienes se creían sus absurdos cumplidos. Pero siempre había una primera vez, oh si, y que cruel debió de ser para el moreno tener que vivir esa experiencia. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que su acompañante no tenia la menor idea hacia donde dirigirse así que se dispuso a ponerle rumbo fijo a esa caminata sin sentido.

-Ven, vamos a la cafetería- Steve volvió a hacer uso de la palabra y jalo suavemente la mano de Natasha llevándola hacia un corredor que conducía directamente hacia la dirección ya mencionada, la joven solo le regalo una de sus mas hermosas sonrisas y se dispuso a seguir a Steve.

Llegaron hasta la cafetería, había unos cuantos estudiantes en ella, a los cuales reconoció Steve como sus compañeros de la clase que se supone deberían estar tomando, el muchacho se dedico a abrir una silla para su acompañante -Gracias- susurro la joven.

Steve se sentó enfrente de la pelirroja y puso sus manos sobre la mesa que los separaba -Yo... lo siento-Soltó Steve en medio de una gran bocanada de aire.

-¿Disculpa?-Natasha se sorprendió al escuchar pedir perdón a Steve.

-Si, yo... lamento haberte tomado de la mano, disculpa si te incomode, pero es que Tony es tan... Tony, yo solo quería sacarte rápido de ahí- Explico mas ampliamente el rubio.

La joven sonrió de una forma tierna, de verdad que le daba gracia ver que alguien se disculpara por un hecho tan simple ¿De que año era?... ¿de lo 40´s? (Si supiera que tiene mas razón de lo que cree (¬▂¬)...)

-Tranquilo, no hay problema- De nuevo la sonrisa volvió a aparecer.

El joven soltó un suspiro en signo de alivio.

El silencio reinaba en esa mesa, solo se escuchaban las respiraciones de ambos y el bullicio de los demás estudiantes dejo de ser molesto, solo se ocuparon de dedicarse miradas penosas y sonrisas fugases que se escapaban de sus labios.

-Así que... tu papá es militar- La linda pelirroja por fin rompió el incomodo silencio que se había creado.

-Si, bueno... Mi papá es Capitán de las fuerzas aéreas, mi mamá era enfermera militar así que, se conocieron y bueno... eme aquí, mi madre murió cuando tenia 6 años... después de eso mi papá se concentro mas en su trabajo y siempre me dejaba a cargo de una niñera, actualmente vivo en una departamento con dos compañeros de la academia.

-suena mejor a lo que yo he pasado-Comento con un dejo de tristeza en su voz la joven.

El hablar del pasado no siempre esa fácil, pues muchas veces al hablar de el es como si una sombra cayera en la conversación y distanciara a los participes de esta.

-Vamonos de aquí- El chico inmediatamente palideceo y se paro mas rápido que Speedy Gonzales con diarrea, de nuevo tomo la mano de su acompañante y abandonaron la cafetería en un santiamén.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Es Tony de nuevo?-Pregunto la joven.

-N-no es alguien peor- Respondió el capitán del equipo de fútbol con la vista perdida aun sin aminorar el paso.

Natasha no quiso volver a preguntar, con solo ver el rostro de su acompañante le bastaba para imaginarse la clase de persona que pudiera poner en ese estado a su... ¿Amigo?.

* * *

Cuando emprendieron la "Retirada" de la cafetería lo ultimo que pensó Natasha es que Steve la llevaría a una de las canchas de basketball, las cuales estaban al aire libre.

-¿Porque estamos aquí?-Cuestiono la joven.

-Pensé que necesitabas un poco de sol-Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bueno... en Rusia el clima no es como aquí- Se justifico.

-Ven vamos a sentarnos-La invito amablemente el muchacho.

Natasha no opuso resistencia y acompaño a Steve hasta una grada apartada en donde un gran árbol daba sombra pero aun así pequeños rayos de sol se filtraban por las ramas.

Ambos jóvenes tomaron asiento en silencio y se dedicaron a observar el paisaje delante de sus ojos, si bien mirar una cancha no es precisamente lo mas "bonito", el verdadero paisaje estaba mas haya de la cancha, y es que desde esa grada se podía percibir perfectamente la playa, el viento arrastraba consigo una refrescante brisa y olor a mar.

-Así que ¿Eres repartidor de pizza?

-En realidad no del todo, solo lo hago aveces, Kevin el dueño de la pizzeria es mi amigo, y cuando uno de sus empleados se enferma o no puede trabajar yo le ayudo... a cambio de una cuantas pizzas gratis.-Aclaro el rubio.

-Espero que te haya pagado bien después de lo de ayer-Comento con una sonrisa.

Al joven se le escapo una risa y después comento -Claro la paga estuvo bien.

RINGGG

El timbre que indicaba cambio de hora sonó con fuerza dando por finalizada la conversación, ambos tomaron sus mochilas y se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas ya que, lamentablemente esa hora ya no les tocaba estar juntos, y claro como buen caballero que era Steve acompaño a Natasha hasta la puerta de su aula.

-¿Quieres que te espere aquí a la hora de receso?-Pregunto.

-Por favor- respondió la muchacha.

Steve le dedico una de sus sonrisas y se despidió de Natasha.

Desde una distancia prudente una joven observaba la escena y no con muy buenos ojos.

* * *

El proceso se repetía nuevamente para Natasha, tenia que mostrar la boleta de inscripción al maestro, presentarse enfrente del grupo y tomar el único asiento disponible.

¿Te ha pasado alguna vez querido lector que los minutos parecen horas? ¿Que cada vez que miras el reloj parece que en lugar de avanzar, retrocede?, pues bueno si alguna vez lo has sentido sabrás lo que sentía en estos momentos nuestra protagonista, y si no lo has sentido esperate tantito a que te toque la clase de matemáticas.

Por ahí hay una celebre frase que dice "El tiempo es cruel, cuanto mas deseas que transcurra este parece detenerse", y que cierta era aquella frase, justo ahora para nuestra protagonista, el maestro intentaba inútilmente hacer divertida la clase pero... seamos honestos ¿Cuando una clase de Matemáticas es emocionante? La clase transcurría lenta y tediosa, Natasha compartía el asiento con una joven rubia y ojos color azules.

Si no le fallaba la vista, podría jurar que la joven rubia a quien escucho le llamaban "Sharon" le dirigía una mirada exhaustiva, desde pequeña a Natasha la habían enseñado meticulosamente a poder descifrar las miradas, y estaba completamente segura de que Sharon no tenia las mejores intenciones, claro y no es como que ella fuese una inútil, no quería iniciar con el pie izquierdo, pero si la rubia la buscaba la encontraría.

De nuevo se dedico a dirigir su vista hacia la ventana, esperando que el tan anhelado timbre sonara, ignorando por un momento la mirada de su compañera, ignorando de nuevo al maestro y a todos alrededor. Soltó un suspiro de resignación y se dispuso a prestar mínima atención aunque el tema lo conociera dese hace tiempo.

-En un momento vuelvo- Se disculpo el catedrático mientas salia del salón.

Y como era de esperarse el salón se volvió un manicomio, había muchachos que se dedicaron a escuchar música en un volumen exageradamente alto, algunos se dispusieron a dibujar o escribir, algunas chicas se miraban constantemente en el espejo mientras se peinaban, había de cada loco en el salón, mientras Natasha solo arqueaba las cejas sorprendida mientras veía todo el espectáculo.

-Hola- Saludo su compañera rubia.

-Hola- devolvió el saludo.

-Me llamo Sharon Carter, un gusto en conocerte.

-Mi nombre es Natasha Romanoff-Saludo con su característico asentó ruso.

-Veo que conoces a Steve- Afirmo Sharon

-¿Lo conoces?

-Quien no conocería a Steve, el rompe corazones.

-¿Ha roto el tuyo?

-No... soy de las pocas que no están atrás de el, pero ¿Que me dices de ti?-Pregunto con picardia en su voz

Con eso basto para que Natasha supiera que clase de persona era Sharon.

-Apenas y lo conozco, como podría estar atrás de el-Contesto con superioridad en su voz.

El timbre que anunciaba el receso sono con potencia, y como era de esperarse todos salieron como bólidos entre pisotones y empujones, excepción de nuestra protagonista quien no vio la necesidad repentina de salir como animales en estampida.

Cuando por fin la puerta estuvo desocupada se dispuso a salir para encontrarse con su... ¿Amigo... o compañero?, aun no sabia como referirse a Steve, hacia menos de 3 horas que lo había conocido, pero sentía que ya lo conocía desde hace tiempo, sus pasos la dirigieron hacia el rubio quien ya estaba esperándola afuera de su aula, como lo había prometido, Natasha se detuvo un segundo a observarlo, si bien el muchacho poseía una buena musculatura, la cual lo podía hacer pasar por alguien un poco mas grande, sin embargo sus rasgos joviales echaban por tierra esa afirmación.

-Hola-Saludo la joven animada.

Steve se sobresalto ante el saludo repentino de su acompañante -Hola- Saludo con una sonrisa sincera -Ven vamos, quiero presentarte a mis amigos.

Sin mas Steve tomo del brazo a Natasha y la guió hasta la cafetería.

* * *

La cafetería, el lugar perfecto para terminar las tareas que te tocan en la siguiente clase, hacer dibujos, dormir y por supuesto comer, como era de suponerse esta estaba repleta.

-Creo que es un poco peligroso...-Comento Natasha al ver a dos joven es pelearse por el ultimo cupcake con chispas de chocolate.

-Solo un poco- Respondió Steve con naturalidad mientras buscaba con la mirada a sus amigos -Ahí están- exclamo con alegría al tiempo en que tomaba de la mano a Natasha para guiarla a la mesa.

-Hola chicos-Saludo con naturalidad el rubio -Les quiero presentar a...

-Tu novia, ya lo sabemos Steve- Contesto en tono pícaro una rubia.

Un tomate estaba pálido en comparación con la cara de Steve, al pobre se le subió la sangre a la cabeza y apenas era capaz de articular palabra -y...o..ella...-

-No somos novios- Respondió en voz alta la joven pelirroja llamando la atención de las personas presentes en la mesa.

-¿Y te la conseguiste rusa?... Valla yo también quiero una rusa..-Respondió un joven Rubio y de ojos azules.

-Ya déjenlos tranquilos-Anuncio un joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

-Bruce, tu siempre arruinando las bromas-Anuncio la rubia.

-Gr..gracias Bruce, como te decía Natasha, ellos son Carol Danvers-Señalo a la rubia- Bruce Banner- Menciono al chico de ojos verdes- Clin Barton- Menciono al chico rubio-Thor Odinson-Señalo a un chico de cabello rubio amarrado en una pequeña coleta -Y creo que Tony no tarda en llegar.

-Hola-Saludo Natasha.

-Hola, ven aquí -Contesto Carol.

-Hola Nat- Saludo Clint.

-Buenos Días Natasha-Contesto amablemente Bruce.

-Buenos días-saludo Thor.

En lugar de una conversación trivial entre jóvenes, mas bien parecía un interrogatorio hacia Natasha, preguntas como: ¿De donde eres?, ¿Eres rusa de verdad?, ¿Por que entraste a medio curso?, ¿Eres pelirroja natural?, ¿Conocías a Steve de antes?, abundaban sobre la mesa.

-Vamos, todo a su tiempo... denle espacio de responder-Comento Steve.

-Por cierto Steve, yo que tu me estaría con cuidado, **ella** esta enojada-Comento la Rubia cambiando el tema.

-**Ella, **¿Estas segura?-El rostro de Steve palideceo inmediatamente.

-Probablemente te vio con Natasha-Respondió con simpleza.

-¿Quien es "ella"?-Cuestiono Natasha.

-Es mejor que no sepas- Contesto Clint.

-"Ella" es alguien con quien no quieres toparte- Hablo Thor.

-Créeme no quieres saber-Respondió Steve.

-Es una loca que esta obsesionada con Steve, y por las "escenitas" tuyas con nuestro querido capitán, de seguro también te querrá matar- Contesto con simpleza Carol.

-Pero... el y yo no somos mas que amigos- Soltó la rusa.

-Lo se, pero los chismes en la academia vuelan (¿y en donde no?)... hasta yo me entere de tu presencia antes de que Steve nos presentara- Comento Carol.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Natasha era visible... Steve era atractivo pero tener a una acosadora, sin duda eso si seria molesto.

-Cambiemos de tema por favor- Pidió el capitán.

-Steve... ahora tienes novia, no debes preocuparte por eso-Contesto Clint.

-Que no es mi novia-Insistió el rubio.

-Ya tranquilo... Nosotros lo sabemos-Hablo Clint.

-Ey, ¿Y si vamos a la casa de Carol, para darle la bienvenida a Natasha?-Propuso Thor para cambiar de tema.

-Buena idea, que dices Nat, ¿te dejan ir a la casa de Carol?-Pregunto Clint.

-¿Porque en mi casa?-Cuestiono la rubia en tono amigable.

-Pues no se, tendría que preguntarle a Fury-Respondió la Pelirroja

-¿Fury?... Ese es el apellido del Director-Reflexiono Thor.

-No me digas que... ¡¿Eres familiar del director?!-Pregunto alarmado Bruce.

-Pues familiar no, mas bien Fury es como mi tío aunque no sanguíneo, como si fuese mi padrino se puede decir- Respondió Natasha.

Se hizo silencio en la mesa, todos parecían sorprendidos ante la confesión de Natasha, todos excepto Steve quien ya sabia por obvias razones eso.

-Con que padrino hee- Una sonrisa se apodero del rostro de Carol -Y dime amiga ¿Crees que puedas hacer algo para entrar en el registro de calificaciones?-Comento mientras pasaba su brazo izquierdo por los hombros de Natasha.

-Ammmm... no se, creo que si, ¿Porque la pregunta?-Comento con inocencia y sorpresa al ver el acto de la rubia.

Una sonrisa maquiavelica se apodero del rostro de Carol, lo cual dejo estupefacta a Natasha.

-No... por nada tu tranquila-Comento con un deje de maldad en la voz Carol mientras le dirigía una mirada cómplice a Clint.

* * *

La charla se hizo amena en la mesa, mientras Carol y Natasha se hacían mas amigas, Bruce y Thor se pasaban la tarea, Steve y Clint charlaban animadamente.

-Yo sabia que Tony intentaría quitártela, pero mira que hacerlo antes que la conociéramos nosotros es otro nivel-Comento entre risas Clint.

-Es Tony, que te puedes esperara...-Suspiro Steve.

-Pues... es linda-Comento Clint mientras le dirigía una mirada a Natasha -Yo diría mas que linda.. es hermosa-Dijo después de mirarla meticulosamente.

-Es linda, pero...

RING RING

El timbre que anunciaba el final del receso y el inicio de la tortura escolar sonaba poderosamente.

-Luego hablo contigo Clint-Se despidió el capitán.

-Entonces Natasha.. te vas con nosotros a la salida para la casa de Carol-Pregunto Thor.

-Claro, pero...-

-Yo te puedo llevar en mi moto, si quieres- contesto Steve.

Natasha le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento y asintió con la cabeza -Esta bien, entonces a la salida nos vemos-Reafirmo Natasha.

-Hoy entraran en mis dominios-Comento Carol con voz tenebrosa ganándose las miradas de todos en la mesa.

-Si... claro-Comento Bruce.

-Vamos Bruce... en el salón me terminas de pasar las ecuaciones- Comento Thor mientras arrastraba a Bruce fuera de la cafetería.

-Bien, nos vemos luego... tengo practica con las porristas ahora.

-¿Eres porrista?-Cuestiono Natasha.

-Claro, ¿Como crees que han ganado tantos campeonatos el equipo sin una buena capitana?-Comento mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Natasha y tomaba su mochila dispuesta a abandonar la cafetería.

-Nos vemos Steve, hablamos luego-Se despidió Clint mientras corría a la salida.

Solo quedaron ellos dos solos... de nuevo en silencio.

-Nos vemos en la puerta principal a la hora de salida ¿De acuerdo?-Pregunto Steve.

-Si-Asintió.

El joven le dedico una sonrisa característica suya y se dispuso a acompañarla a su aula.

* * *

-_Vamos Steve tu puedes...__Solo dile que te deje en paz, que no estas interesado en ella-_ Se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez -_Si claro... como si ella entendiera eso_- Ahora hablaba su conciencia, haciéndole saber lo evidente.

_-_Psss... Steve-Le hablaba entre cuchicheos Clint, quien compartía la clase con el en esa sesión.

-Que quieres-Respondió de mal humor.

-Piensas en hablar con **ella-**Pregunto Clint temeroso de la respuesta.

Steve solo atino a soltar un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

-Que la fuerza te acompañe hermano...-Hizo una mueca de burla y se dispuso a prestar atención en la clase.

-Gracias..-Respondió con desgano aceptando su realidad.

* * *

Deja vu, es esa sensación de ya haber vivido algo,de saber con precisión infalible lo que va a ocurrir, y si sabes a lo que me refiero o haz vivido uno entonces entenderás perfectamente la postura de Carol... Ella había visto y vivido en mas de una ocasión esa experiencia, siempre era lo mismo. Ninguna chica se podía acercar a Steve bajo ninguna circunstancia, porque Sharon se ponía histérica, así es, "ella" no era otra mas que Sharon Carter, la fastidiosa, excéntrica, loca rubia y eternamente acosadora de el capitán de fútbol.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo-Soltó un suspiro de resignación intentando darse ánimos para entrar en el gimnasio, crear rutinas, ensayarlas y preparar a las chicas para el siguiente partido, sin duda ser capitana del equipo de porristas demandaba tiempo y esfuerzo.

-Hola Carol- Saludo Janet.

-Hola Jan- devolvió el saludo Carol en tono cansado.

-Huy... parece que no estas de humor.

-Como lo voy a estar, ¿ya escuchaste lo de de la chica nueva y Steve?-Pregunto Carol mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Claro ¿y quien no?

-Sharon estará insoportable, mantenerla a raya sera algo difícil.

-Tienes razón...-Janet suspiro en resignación.

-Ven, tenemos que ensañar, y quiero que finalizadas las clases me acompañes a una bienvenida que voy a dar-Sonrió Carol al recordar la reunión.

* * *

Oh, la hora de salida, es ese momento mágico en el que el timbre que anuncia la hora de escape de ese lugar al que hacen llamar "escuela" es sagrado. Y es tu momento favorito en el que por fin puedes ir a casa, y claro es lo mas hermoso a menos de que seas nuevo y no veas mas que un montón de gente desconocida que intenta aplastarte entre el bullicio, pues bueno eso era justo lo que sentía ahora nuestra pelirroja favorita, a los ojos de ella no era mas que un un gentío que intentaba matarla entre apretujones.

-_¡¿Que diablos es esto?!- _Pensaba mientras fruncía el ceño obviamente horrorizada ante la multitud.

Sientio que alguien la jalo con fuerza para sacarla de entre la muchedumbre. -¡_¿Pero que?!-_Se preguntaba mientras aun un brazo la seguía sosteniendo con fuerza para sacarla de ahí, aun no podía ver el rostro del dueño de aquel brazo que la sostenía hasta que...

-Uff, valla, si que te gusta vivir experiencias locas ¿Verdad?-Saludo con sorna Steve una vez que la hubo puesto a salvo.

-¿Disculpa?-Pregunto indignada mientras cruzaba los brazos

Steve solo soltó una carcajada al ver el comportamiento e ingenuidad mezcladas perfectamente en la pregunta. -Solo un novato se pondría en el portón a esperara a alguien, a menos de que quieras morir -Dijo, como si fuera lo mas obvio en el mundo.

Natasha solo soltó un bufido como respuesta , haciendo que un mechón de cabello desordenado se moviera con el aire. El cual Steve se encargo de acomodarlo atrás de la oreja de Natasha, llamando la atención de esta.

-Ya, tranquila, ven vamos a mi motocicleta para ir a la casa de Carol.

Natasha solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza, Steve la tomo de la mano deshaciendo el gesto de sus brazos y guiándola hacia el estacionamiento.

* * *

-Bien solo tengo un casco, así que por seguridad lo usaras tu-Afirmo el joven al tiempo que extendía el casco hacia la pelirroja.

De nuevo solo se limito a asentir, mientras tomaba el casco de las manos de Steve.

Una vez ya puesto el caso y haber puesto en marcha la motocicleta, Natasha solo se dedico a disfrutar del viaje, pocas veces en Rusia tenia tiempo para salir a dar una vuelta, y solo unas cuantas ocasiones había viajado en motocicleta, tal vez Steve aun no era su amigo... Pero estaba segura de que podrían llegar a serlo... ¿Verdad?

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

**ewe.. perdonen la tardanza, pero aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, en el siguiente veremos la "Bienvenida", en la casa de Carol, como ya se dieron cuenta, utilizare otros personajes de Marvel Universe, como Carol Danvers (Ms. Marvel), Janet Van Dyne (la avispa) y Sharon Carter (Agente 13)... tal vez por ahí haga un Oc, pero eso se dará con el tiempo... en fin, dejen reviews sobre el capitulo, criticas constructivas y demás, gracias por leer.**


	5. Chapter 4 Bienvenida

**ewe... ¿creyeron que se librarían de mi?.. buajajaja, **

**¡pues no!. Aquí les va nuevo Chapter.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- (Cambio de escena dentro de Flashback)**

* * *

_Bienvenida_

_De Rusia a América._

_By: YamiMeza._

* * *

Todo le daba vueltas, la cabeza le punzaba fuertemente...La vista le era nublada, el ruido era como un eco...

_-Rayos.. ¿En donde he venido a parar?_...- Se repetía mentalmente mientras con ambas manos se sujetaba la cabeza y miraba horrorizada el escenario a su alrededor. Clint colgado de un pie encima de la piscina gritando cosas incoherentes, Bruce noqueado en el suelo balbuceando, Carol persiguiendo a Thor con ojos asesinos armada con una... ¿Banana?, ¿Que pensaba hacer Carol con una banana en contra de Thor?, Janet corriendo tras Carol para tranquilizarla, Steve... ¿En donde diablos estaba Steve cuando se le necesitaba?... Preocupada por el estado de salud de Bruce Natasha se levanto del.. ¿suelo?, ¡¿Como rayos había llegado ahí?!, no había tiempo para indagar, se levanto y arrastro a Bruce hasta el sillón mas próximo.

-Hey.. Hey.. despierta-Repetía mientras le daba ligeros golpes en las mejillas a Bruce para reanimarlo.

Bruce comenzaba a despertarse mientras seguía balbuceando monosílabos.

-Bien eso es..-Apremiaba Natasha a Bruce mientras este se sentaba correctamente y abría lentamente los ojos- Ahora dime ¡¿Que rayos es esto? -Pregunto histérica al ver a Thor en el suelo, Carol encima de el sosteniendo la banana como si fuese un cuchillo y a Janet en el vano esfuerzo de someter a la rubia.

-Ah... yo...-Se detuvo de pronto al ver la misma escena que Natasha. -Tu ayuda a Janet a tranquilizar a Carol, yo sacare de aquí a Thor- Se apresuro a levantarse del sillón para ir en ayuda de su amigo.

Natasha se apresuro en ayudar a Janet.

-Gracias-Menciono Janet mientras sujetaba un brazo de la rubia y Natasha sostenía el otro brazo inmovilizándola parcialmente.

-¡MUERE!-Gritaba Carol aun sin obtener movilidad en sus brazos y con fuego asesino en la mirada.

-Agg-Se quejaba Janet, la rubia tenia mas fuerza de la que creía, sentía que en cualquier momento el brazo de Carol se le escaparía.

-Lo siento Carol, pero es por tu bien-Menciono Natasha mientras ejercía presión en distintos puntos del cuello de la futura homicida y esta caía inconsciente al suelo. (En realidad no se si eso es posible, pero he visto tantas películas que no me pude resistir)

-¿Como hiciste eso?-Pregunto sorprendida Janet.

-Se tiene mas tiempo libre del que crees cuando tienes clases particulares- Comentaba Natasha mientras sostenía la cabeza de Carol parque no se golpeara contra el suelo y se disponía a cargarla hacia el sillón.

Janet siguió con la vista a la pelirroja que con un ligero esfuerzo arrastraba a una inconsciente Carol - _Pe..pero ¿Como?_- Aun no lograba descifrar completamente lo dicho por la rusa. Se dispuso a acercarse mas para auxiliar a Natasha.

El silencio se volvió incomodo, solo se escuchaba la respiración entrecortada de la rubia que seguía inconsciente y las quejas de un posible trauma que comentaba Thor, y si te preguntas querido lector como es que un rubio, de 1.70m, puede terminar en el suelo y tal vez con un trauma, por culpa de una "simple porrista", pues espera.

-Esta respirando correctamente... Creo que podemos descansar al fin-Suspiro exhausta Janet, quien se dejo caer en la mullida alfombra.

Natasha le imito y sentándose cerca de la morena pregunto -¿Que paso?.

En respuesta recibió una mirada cargada de asombro por parte de Janet.

-¿En serio no recuerdas?, no te culpo... La primera vez que vine a la casa de Carol tampoco recordaba lo que había pasado, pero descuida el efecto desaparecerá- Comento con simpleza mientras se encogía de hombros como si fuese lo mas natural.

-¡¿Efecto?!, ¿Que me hicieron?-Pregunto Natasha, casi se le salían de órbita los ojos ante tal respuesta.

La morena solo atino a soltar un carcajada, como si deseara sacar de quicio a la rusa.

-Tranquila, no te hicimos nada... te quedaste inconsciente a la tercera.

-¡¿Tercera?!-Era oficial, Jamas volvería a ir a la casa de Carol.

-¿En serio no recuerdas nada?-Pregunto con interés Janet aun conteniendo la risa.

A Natasha se le había secado la boca del susto, solo atino a negar lentamente mientras miraba con desconfianza a Janet.

-Bien, ¿Por donde empiezo?...-

* * *

**FlashBack.**

El motor de la motocicleta rugió poderosamente en respuesta al exceso de velocidad que exigía su dueño.

Era una hermosa tarde, el sol brillaba imponente en el ancho firmamento, las nubes se habían alejado de la ciudad y la brisa soplaba vehementemente trayendo consigo el olor del agua salada.

-Disfrutas el viaje.. ¿Cierto?-Pregunto el joven sin voltear a ver a su acompañante.

-Si- Dejo salir en medio de un suspiro, definitivamente el viaje no podía ser mejor, la brisa acariciaba sutilmente su rostro, el sol bañaba su pálida piel, si, definitivamente el clima veraniego comenzaba a gustarle.

El joven rubio sonrió ante la respuesta de su acompañante y acelero aun mas su motocicleta, conociendo el modo de manejar de sus amigos ya deberían de estar en la casa de Carol con toda una fiesta preparada y varias multas por exceso de velocidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Natasha sintió el descenso de velocidad en el vehículo, lentamente abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que habían llegado a su destino, un penthouse ubicado en la zona residencial... Un momento ¡¿Zona residencial?!. Inmediatamente se dedico a ver hacia los lados buscando un indicio familiar, algún punto para ubicarse...

-Si, queda a 2 calles de tu casa- Respondió Steve a la pregunta muda de su acompañante.

Natasha lo miro expectante -Acaso me lees la mente- Contesto de forma burlona mientras se quitaba el casco y se bajaba de la motocicleta.

-Uhm.. Se puede decir que si- Comento el ojiazul con sorna al tiempo en que apagaba su vehículo y alcanzaba a Natasha.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas cómplices al seguirse el juego.

El "famoso" hogar de Carol resaltaba evidentemente del resto, y es que no cualquier residencia tiene un inmenso cartel con el enunciado "Bienvenida" en la entrada, serpentinas colgando de este y el volumen de música exageradamente alto. Si, toda una fiesta de jóvenes... y nada malo podría ocurrir en ella, ¿o si?.

-¿Esto es normal?-Pregunto Natasha al ver la decoración.

En respuesta solo observo a Steve encogerse de hombros con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y sonreír -Todo es posible.

Se dispusieron a caminar por el sendero que guiaba a la puerta principal y girando el picaporte plateado muy lentamente entraron ambos a la fiesta.

-Hey.. por fin llegaron- Saludo alegre Clint

-Ya decía yo que el Cap maneja como anciano, pero no pensé que tanto-Comento con picardía.

-Gracias Clint-Bufo molesto el aludido.

-Venga, no seas así de grosero Clint-Comento a la distancia Carol quien empujo al mencionado para llegar hasta Natasha -Bienvenida a mis dominios- Dijo mientras alzaba ambos brazos al cielo para dar mas drama a la escena.

-Gracias- Respondió tímidamente la pelirroja.

-Ven que te quiero presentar a alguien importante- Dicho esto la rubio arrastro literalmente a Natasha para llevarla hasta la cocina en donde se encontraba una morena preparando uno bocadillos.

-Hey Jan..- Exclamo Carol para así llamar la atención de la mencionada -Janet te quiero presentar a Natasha- Dijo Carol para dar fin a las formalidades.

-Es un gusto conocerte Natasha- Saludo con un abrazo Janet.

-El gusto es mio- Respondió aun en medio del abrazo.

-Algo me dice que seremos buenas amigas- Aclaro Carol.

Las tres se dedicaron sonrisas en afirmación a lo dicho por la rubia.

-Venga vamos a la sala..-Comento Carol mientras arrastraba a Janet y Natasha a la sala.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-A que no eres tan valiente Cap, para decirle a Natasha que es linda- Afirmo Clint mientras cambiaba de canal des interesadamente en la televison.

Ante tal reto, el rostro de Steve paso por todas las gamas de rojo en menos de 5 segundos logrando un fuerte sonrojo desde su cuello hasta la punta de sus orejas, su cuerpo parecía hecho de piedra, pues siquiera movía los ojos, su respiración era entrecortada.

-¡JA!, lo sabia...- Se burlo Thor mientras miraba las reacciones que tenia el gran líder del equipo de fútbol.

-¡NO!-Por fin Steve pudo recuperar el control sobre su cuerpo, mas no de su rostro que aun brillaba como foco de navidad por lo sonrojado. - ¿Porque insisten en eso?-pregunto abrumado Steve.

-Es la única a la que no le haz contestado una idiotez cada vez que te dirige la palabra- Respondió con sinceridad Clint.

-Aun recuerdo cuando Carol te pregunto por la hora y le respondiste "Rana"- Comento Bruce al tiempo que chocaba puños con Thor.

-Hmp-Bufo molesto Steve.

-Hey.. Que comience la masacre- Declaro Carol mientas aparecía por el corredor seguida de Janet y Natasha, ante el ultimo comentario se gano una mirada de desconfianza de los presentes.

-Si... Claro-Respondió Thor, a veces esa mujer le daba miedo, si, era un beach boy miedoso.

-Empecemos- Comento Carol al tiempo que sacaba una botella de vino vacía y la agitaba mientras mostraba una sonrisa pícara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El juego se prolongo por dos horas, los castigos cada vez peores, y las verdades cada vez mas crudas.

A Janet le habían impuesto salir a gritar que amaba a Nigga, castigo impuesto por Thor. A Bruce le habían obligado a beber un liquido negro misterioso, castigo impuesto por Carol. A Steve le toco llamar por teléfono y decir con voz sombría "Eres el siguiente", Castigo impuesto por Natasha. A Carol le habían obligado a Cantar el tema de "Peter la anguila", con todo y coreografía, Castigo impuesto por Clint. A Clint le había tocado pasearse por la calle en ropa interior, Castigo impuesto por Carol en venganza. A Thor le habían ordenado comer un pez crudo, Castigo impuesto por Steve, Finalmente a la "novata" le habían obligado de la forma mas vil a beber una botella de salsa extra picante, Castigo impuesto por Bruce.

-Creo que es suficiente- Comento Janet al ver el rostro rojo de Natasha quien aun no se recuperaba del fuerte picante.

-¿Tu crees?- Respondió con sorna Natasha quien se sentía en el mismísimo infierno.

-¡EL PASTEL DE CARNE!-Grito Carol mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza y salia disparada a la cocina.

-¿Que le ocurre?-Pregunto confundido Steve.

-Oh no...-Respondió Janet mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca y se levantaba para ayudar a la rubia.

-COF.. COF- De en medio del humo salio Carol con el rostro ligeramente manchado de negro, mientras tosía fuertemente.

-El pastel no sobrevivió- Sentencio Carol y se tiraba sobre un sillón, dando un toque dramático a la situación.

-Esta en un lugar mejor- Le reconforto Thor.

-¿Y ahora que comemos?-Pregunto Clint con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

-Puedo ir por unas pizzas con Kevin- Comento Steve.

-¡SI!- El rostro de todos se ilumino ante la esperanza que les brindaba Steve.

-Ya voy- De esta manera Steve abandono la casa de Carol para ir a la pizzeria, dejando a sus amigos sin una conciencia, abandonando a Natasha a su suerte...

Grave error.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No paso mas de dos minutos para que las propuestas sin sentido comenzaran a flotar, mientras Janet, Carol y Bruce limpiaban la cocina, Clint había decidido nadar en la piscina de la casa, Thor y Natasha veía el televisor.

¿Crees que todo esta bien hasta ahora lector? ¡JA!.. estas equivocado, jamas.. Repito JAMAS, dejes a unos jóvenes irresponsables en un penthouse a menos que quieras tener canas moradas.

A Clint se le había ocurrido la gran idea de hacer un lazo de vaquero con una manguera para molestar a Thor, pero como esta tarea es difícil, el joven se había quedado dormido en una de las sillas de playa de la piscina.

Bruce, Janet y Carol habían terminado de limpiar y se encontraban descansando hasta que el verdadero caos empezó...

Una sonrisa diabólica se dibujo en el rostro de Thor, decidiendo jugarle una broma a su "querido amigo" Clint, amarrando el lazo de vaquero a el pie de este, atándolo de tal forma que al cortar una cuerda, el lazo lo jalara para quedar en el aire encima de la piscina. Terminada su "Obra maestra" se dispuso a descansar... Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-¿Y Fluffy?-Pregunto Carol mirando una pecera vacía.

-¿Quien?-Pregunto Thor alzando una ceja.

-Fluffy, mi pez payaso, debería estar en su...-Su rostro se convirtió en una obvia y espantosa mueca de enfado, girando lentamente hacia Thor exclamo -¡TU!... ¡¿Como era el pez que te comiste?!- Pregunto histérica Carol.

-No se.. un pez con anaranjado con franjas blancas- Respondió con simpleza el rubio mientras se encogia de hombros.

-¡MUERTE!-Grito con todo pulmón Carol avalanzandose contra el indefenso Thor y despertando de forma abrupta al durmiente de la piscina, quien en un movimiento brusco activo el "mecanismo tecnológico" que había hecho Thor, quedando suspendido en el aire sobre la piscina.

-¡¿QUE RAYOS OCURRE?!-Grito mientras sentía como la sangre migraba rápidamente a su cabeza.

-NO- Grito Natasha, mas esta fue cruelmente ignorada en su intento de impedir la persecución de Thor. Y este en un intento desesperado había embestido a Bruce empujándolo contra una repisa, para así dar comienzo a lo que seguramente seria la carrera del año.

Así es, Thor era perseguido por una asesina Carol, y esta era perseguida por Natasha y Carol. Y Bruce.. bueno el ahora veía estrellitas con caras felices a su alrededor completamente ignorante de la guerra a su alrededor.

En un intento desesperado de Thor por esconderse salio corriendo hacia la cocina, en donde fue acorralado por Carol.

La mirada de fuego de la rubia no aminoraba, si no que parecía que ese fuego se quería extender aun mas. Una lluvia de frutas salio disparada hacia Thor, en su ceguera de odio, Carol no había visto el insignificante detalle de dos figuras femeninas que eran aporreadas en medio de la tormenta de frutas.

Uno...

Dos...

Tres...

Si, tres naranjas se habían impactado en la cabeza de nuestra bella pelirroja, quien a rastras había escapado de ahí. Antes de que todo fuera oscuridad...

**FIN DEL FLASBACK. **

* * *

La cara de Janet demostraba cansancio, pero también burla al observar la reacción de Natasha al contarle lo sucedido.

-¿Tres naranjas?-Pregunto sorprendida y sonrojada por la vergüenza.

-Si..Tranquila no ocurrió nada mas, nadie puede saber con fuerza lanza las naranjas Carol cuando esta enojada- Comento entre risas.

-Ya lo creo- Dijo Natasha absorta en sus pensamientos.

-¡Ya llegue!- Se escucho un grito proveniente de la puerta principal. Era nada menos que Steve, quien llegaba con las anheladas pizzas.

Nadie se inmuto ante la presciencia del rubio, este solo se quedo viendo el lugar al que había llegado, definitivamente algo no andaba bien, había fruta regada por todas partes, Clint estaba inconsciente colgado de un pie, Thor estaba sentado en una esquina, tenia la mirada perdida, se meneaba de atrás hacia delante mientras abrazaba sus piernas, Bruce trataba de tranquilizarlo, Natasha y Janet estaban sentadas junto a una inconsciente Carol..

-¿Que ocurrió?- Pregunto Steve temeroso de la respuesta.

-Iré a ayudar a Clint- Soltó Janet en medio de un suspiro, mientras salia rumbo a la piscina.

-Es en serio... ¿Que ocurrió aquí?-Pregunto aun mas asustado.

Natasha solo se dedico a mirar lentamente todo el lugar y respondió con simpleza:

-Una bienvenida.

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Ok.. lo admito soy una vaga de primera, ya se que me tarde mucho en actualizar.. lo siento, tratare de actualizar cada dos semanas, siempre y cuando mi vida fuera de internet me lo permita, ademas ya tendre mas tiempo para dedircar al Fic, mi novio y yo terminamos asi que... Estare mas tiempo aqui.. chao babys.**

**Dejen review.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
